


A Weeping Angel

by AmongSkies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmongSkies/pseuds/AmongSkies
Summary: When his Weeping Angel needs him the most, even if she doesn't realize it, the Gunslinger makes his appearance.





	

It was a rarity that the Swiss doctor shed tears, in fact, if asked, many would say they had never seen the sight. Did that mean she was heartless? Not at all. It just meant no one saw it or looked hard enough for it.

Angela Ziegler was a renowned, prodigy of a medic, being taken up by Overwatch at a young age to be put into practice. Over the years, she never ceased to stop feeling or mourning losses when her task fell through, when she could not properly save a life she so dearly and genuinely wished she could. Sometimes, she allowed herself to wallow in that sad, hurt feeling that drowned over her at a time like that. Her work was her pride, it was where she excelled and spent the majority of her time. Maybe a little too much of her time at that. The woman hardly stopped to rest when she was working, it was her typical past time and it was hard to pry her away from it yet a certain cowboy somehow managed to do so time and time again.

No one had seen her in a few days time, most assumed it was just her way. She would disappear into her office, working on something or other that she just couldn’t pry herself away from. Despite the worry it caused some over her own health, they knew that she would always manage, she out of all people knew the risks that certain actions posed.

This time felt different; however, and McCree couldn’t quite place why, something about the way he hadn’t seen her in a few days practically sent shivers down his spine like an alarm. He knew well how she got after a passing, how distraught she got and while he was there initially, he had given her some of her own space, her own time.

To be fair, he hadn't been the most sensitive about the subject, he had tried getting her to laugh, to smile at him and make her feel better. In the end, he was fairly certain that he had only made his angel feel much worse. He should have been more considerate, perhaps then he wouldn't have made such a mess for her to handle. She already dealt with so much...

While he was being respectful now, there was only so much the rowdy cowboy could take and this was a bit too much. He was practically aching to see her, to even hear her voice at that, to see that delicate smile grace her face. It had become unbearable and was a checkup so bad at a time like this? Even doctors needed them from time to time.

His spurs clicked on the tiles as he walked through the halls, his aim headed for the doctor’s office with one thought rattling through his mind like a mantra. He had to see Angela, needed to. The sound of his spurs was drowned out by his mind, though if he had been paying attention to it, it would have been the only sound in his ears. No one else was around save for him. Yet that sound was overrun by his worry and the way he could hear his own heartbeat strong against his chest as if he were afraid or nervous. Wasn’t that a strange sensation? It felt like it would never end, like the hall just kept stretching and making his trek longer, harder, almost impossible.

Eventually, of course, he reached his destination. The nameplate, a black background with white letters spelling out: _Dr. Angela Ziegler_ , was situated on the door. Something she had earned in her years here, her office, her work space, the respect of the others. The familiarity of it set McCree’s heartbeat into a steady rhythm, giving him something to grip onto to hold himself together.

Raising a hand, he knocked on the door in his way, one thing stopping him from seeing her. “Angie?” His voice rang out, filling the otherwise empty hall.

He received no reply. The door did not open for him. It was almost as if there was no sign of life in the doctor’s office and worry creased his brow. Angie… He repeated her name in his mind, knocking once more just in case, to be respectful. It was the courtesy of the thing after all. Even so, he couldn't conceal his growing worry and concern over the blonde.

Nothing. The door stayed shut nor could he hear Mercy’s voice from inside the office although no one had seen her leave since she entered those few nights ago.

Placing his ear to the door, Jesse forced his heartbeat and breathing to slow, to stop being so goddamn loud so that he might hear something, anything from the other side of that door.

Faintly, he could hear a sob and not just one, multiple, consecutive sobs. It was mildly quiet but he could still detect it. How could he not recognize a sound like that? Of his angel in some kind of pain… It set off some kind of hurt within him and only made him worse for wear. Without thinking much of his actions, his hand found the knob of the door, turning it slowly to find it had been left unlocked.

Being a bit careless? That wasn’t like Angela. She was always so meticulous and steady and careful with everything she did. He knew it was destroying her inside, that life she hadn't salvaged and he only regretted giving her that space she had so requested from him at the beginning after that incident. He thought it had been odd but he also wasn’t about to refuse a grieving woman’s plea especially of one that he respected so much.

“Angie…” Jesse mumbled, pushing the door open fully and closing it behind him in an oddly soft way, a slight and distant click following the action to show the door had found its place snugly.

The sound of his spurs echoed through the office as he walked closer to her desk; however, she was nowhere in sight. That didn’t mean he couldn’t still hear those faint, painful sobs of hers which indicated her presence clearly. Coming around the desk, he spotted a soft tuft of golden blond hair, not up in its regular ponytail but rather loose and hanging around her shoulders like it had come undone and she hadn't bothered to fix it.

It was an odd state to see her hair in, especially at this kind of time when her hair would usually be up and she would be pouring over her work. Angela would be concentrating, he would be coming into her office and taking her attention away for a while... This time, it wasn't like that. It wasn’t the first time he had found her like this and he knew it certainly wouldn’t be the last either, so distraught as she was, losses caused this. Still, it didn’t make the ache in his heart go away any more.

Kneeling down, he tilted his hat up to be able to look at her shaking form, to see her properly, the way she was crumpled in on herself like she had just folded up. Her arms were situated around her knees, wrapped tightly and rocking herself gently as if she could lull herself to forget about what happened.

_Oh Angie…_

“I reckon you been like this for a while, haven’t ya?” He asked in that smooth drawl of his, looking at where her eyes would have been if she had her head up and not buried into her knees. What a brainless question to ask, course she’s been here for the past few days. It looked like she had hardly moved an inch from her spot, it seemed like after hearing the news of the passing, she had stopped and hadn’t moved since.

It was hard to tell for sure though, she was in a mighty sore state, that much was certain.

His only desire in that moment was to make her feel better, whatever it took.

There was no response from the Swiss doctor, just a heavier sob that wracked her body and made her shake more after hearing Jesse’s voice.

Was it something he said?

Huffing out a slow breath, he gently and carefully took off his serape, examining her for a moment before laying the red, slightly dusty garment over her. He fixed it around her shoulders, letting it drape over her arms and her knees and practically surround her. She had basically just turned into the serape like that.

The next thing Angela knew, she was being engulfed by his arms, pulled into his warm, comforting embrace. “I’m here for ya, Angie… How’s about you let me take a look?” He asked in a gentle voice that was reserved specially for her, trying to coax her slightly. He wouldn't make jokes this time, he knew that much from last and he didn't want to make a mistake again. Especially with Angela.

The doctor didn't move an inch, she didn't seem to desire to budge one bit even at his touch. Jesse’s hand found its way to her back, rubbing slow circles into her shoulder blades to comfort and comfort her.

“Please… Just look here, darlin’.” He tried once more, his voice sounding desperate for a response from her and his tone was laced with a load of worry and concern for her.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed since he arrived, how long he had stayed there just rubbing her back and trying to calm her with his presence before he saw her shifting, moving. Waiting, he wondered what she would do or if she would look at him. Eventually, he saw her face peering up at him, blinking away tears and almost squashed by his chest from how tightly he had been holding her to him. He hadn't even realized it.

Angela’s face was scrunched up a bit, tears running from her eyes that just wouldn’t seem to stop, hair was falling haphazardly into her face and she looked at him with shock, like she hadn’t noticed him there until that moment. With a careful hand, he pushed the strands of hair behind her ears and gently brushed her tears away from her eyes. Despite that, tears sprung back into her eyes, producing her baby blues to look glassy and watery.

His name escaped her lips as a faint exhale, struggling to even get that much out and she placed her forehead against his shoulder. Jesse’s hand found its way to the back of her head, resting there tenderly and running through her hair over and over. A soft hush came from him, trying to comfort her as best as he could manage, she deserved so much and he only hoped to give her that.

“Jesse… How did you…” Her voice trailed off, breaking into hiccups and sobs, not able to take a proper breath. How did he know she was here? Were her patterns that recognizable or was that just to him?  
“It’d be a darn shame if I couldn’t figure ya out by now, Angie.” He remarked, his voice slow and intimate in her ear, his lips placed just on the cusp to speak to her evenly. “I’m here for you, a hundred percent.”

Angela shook her head just slightly, he always knew what to do with her, how to make her feel better. Even just his presence, feeling his arms around her… That was enough for her. It made loss easier, knowing that her cowboy at the very least was safe for now. And yet, it also made her remember how easy it could be to lose him too and she didn’t think she could handle that, she couldn’t imagine the wreck that she would become if he was gone, if she no longer heard that smooth voice or felt him against her in any sort of way. His touch gave her comfort and love and she couldn’t imagine herself without it now. If he passed… How would she be?

Almost too caught up in her thoughts, she failed to notice how intently Jesse had been staring at her, a small smile touching his lips. “What’s wrong, angel?”

She looked more upset than she had been a moment earlier, something springing new, fresh tears to her face in a way that even surprised herself. She hadn’t noticed it until McCree asked her and even held her closer in worry.

Lifting the ends of the serape with minimal strength, she could only muster up so much from her trembling figure, she wrapped her arms around the gunslinger, making sure the red cloth fabric would cover him comfortably as well as they were huddled under her desk. It was less lonely with him there and she could almost breathe easier just knowing that. How many times had they sat together like this? It felt almost like a routine at this point, he always came to her side somehow, even when she didn't expect or ask for it.

Even then, this was the first time her mind had wandered to the idea of him passing, it was usually too painful for her to think of. That was only reflected in the way that she became a sort of mess from even the idea of him that way.

“Jesse, if you… If you left…” She didn’t think she could handle it, especially if it was in a permanent manner. If just this destroyed a part of the doctor emotionally, if it was Jesse McCree, how much worse would she become?

In his eyes, she could practically see his thoughts reflected, how much it would hurt to leave her or how much it would for her to leave him. He knew exactly what was on her mind. Could either of them stand the thought or the mere idea of it? After being reunited after how many years it had taken for the recall to be put into effect, she couldn’t fathom losing him again.

Shaking his head, he placed a sweet, gentle kiss against her forehead before putting his chin on top of her head. “My weepin’ angel, I’ll keep you safe and sound, so don’t you worry. I ain’t leavin’ you, not at all.”

He always seemed to be there at the right time in the right places. He was one hell of a man, that Jesse McCree.


End file.
